In The End
by SomeWhereFarOff
Summary: The first time he couldnt save him, the second time he let it all go away.....In the End he was the only one who suffered Allen x Kanda also some Rabi x Allen [yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

He stood in front of _his _grave. How could it have happened? He was supposed to protect him no matter what, he promised. No matter what. But he failed; he just couldn't help but feel like it was _his_ fault. _Why did you have to leave…_he thought. A single tear escaped, _we were supposed to be together, that's what you said_ he thought bitterly. "Liar" he said just above a whisper, brushing the dirt away. _"He died because of me" _he told Lenali carrying the once alive exorcist. His eyes clouded with betrayal, hurt, and most of all sadness. Lenali looked at him; _"It wasn't your fault"_ she replied. _"He wanted to save everyone from the Earl of Millennium"_ gently brushing away the strands of hair away from the exorcist in his arms. "_You would have done the same_" she spoke gently. "_I'm sure he_" not using his name incase upsetting him more, "_Wouldn't like you to be like this. After all_" she paused as tears threaten to fall; "_He did it because he loved you. He wanted everyone to be happy_" the tears fell, leaving trails. "_He did it to protect everyone._"

The older exorcist next to her gave her a disbelieving look. He shook his head, _"But I promised to protect him not the other way around"_ his voiced cracked. "_Don't worry_" she ran her fingers down his hair. _"Everything will be alright; we're going to have a funeral for him. Okay?"_ she asked. _"It's going to start tomorrow morning"_ Lenali stood and walked away. _"Kanda…everything will be alright"_ Lenali reassured him. Kanda glances at the pale figure on his lap. _Nothing will be alright without him here_ he ran his pale through his hair.

The full moon shined down below him, clouds turning darker every second. The wind getting stronger now and then, _"Kanda, you shouldn't spend so much time here"_ Rabi told him after the funeral. _"You should rest…this isn't like you" _he knew that Rabi was also depressed by the sudden down fall someone he too held precious too. He never showed it that easily, but he was hurting on the inside. Gently rain started pouring down, soaking him from head to toe. All he ever wanted was to be with him, even now. No one can bring back the dead, even if there was it wouldn't be the same. Kanda knew he had to live on without him, but maybe they would be able to meet each other soon enough.

"_Kanda…"_Rabi approached him right when _they_ finished there mission. The young exorcist not in his arms anymore, but carrying a bouquet of white flowers. _"Is it true? That Allen-"_Rabi paused and took a deep breath to steady his voice. _"Is Allen-"_ he tried again, but couldn't find the courage to do so. Kanda only nodded. Soon Rabi let his sadness flow, like a silent river. All Kanda wanted was this to be a dream, even a nightmare and wake up from it. But he knew that he was only lying, this is reality and he knew.

"Boy" lightning flashed and Kanda snapped his head at the familiar voice. "Would you like me to bring back Allen Walker?" the Earl of Millennium grinned at the exorcist, and then laughed.

Kinda cliffy, but none the less my first story. i know it wasn't that good so yeah...i next one will be coming soon. RR


	2. Chapter 2

The Earl of Millennium grinned, holding his _pink _umbrella. "So what about it _boy_." Kanda snapped out of his daze, still unbelieving, "But you were supposed to be dead" he whispered, rain still pouring down. He laughed again, "Silly boy, you think you can kill me that easily?!" he chuckled. "It's so sad that he died though…" he looked at the grave in front of the raven haired man, faking a hurt voice. "I was having fun with him…so" he leaned extra close to the exorcist. "Want me to bring Allen Walker's soul back?" Kanda getting ready to grab his Innocence when he felt nothing. A look of surprise escaped his emotionless face and silently cursed. "No" he whispered. "Allen would never want to be like that" he used his real name instead of the usual _bean sprout. _"Fine, but it's your lost" he opened his pink umbrella and floated into the dark clouds.

Kanda hurriedly back to the Black Orders head courtiers. "The Earl is back?!" Komui cried. He sat up from his chair. "But it can't be, I thought Allen-kun destroyed him" standing next to Kanda on the right was Lenali, and on the left was Rabi. "Oni-chan, Kanda said he saw him. He even asked to bring back Allen-kun's soul" Lenali had her hands on her face to keep from crying. Komui had his hand on his chin in deep thought. "What should we do" asked Rabi, after recovering from shock. "Kan…da?" Rabi trailed, Kanda's bangs covering his eyes. "There is nothing we can do…" Komui answered crest fallen. "Nothing we can do…huh" Kanda whispered. _Nothing we can do…_

"Damn that stupid brat" the Earl muttered, flinging books every where. "I'll show him, I'll make his life miserable" he cackled evilly. "Ah ha" he pulled out an old velvet brown book. "Hehehe just what I needed" he left the pile of books he caused and entered his room. He slammed it on the old wooden desk on the far right corner. "Creating Akumas aren't my only specialty" the candle on his desk blew out.

_Where am I? _A voice asked. A figure laid on an old bed/futon; it slowly opens its eyes slowly, adjusting to the darkness around him. "Your finally awake _boy_" the "boy" snapped his head, when a candle was lit. He blinked a few times before, "Who are you" he asked or more like demanded. A fat, in his opinion, man sat on an old chair, elbow on the desk with his hand supporting his head. "To answer your question I'm the Earl of Millennium" he said with pride. The young man on the bed looked at him, "That's a stupid name" he said curtly. The man on the chair nearly fell, and had a sweat drop on his head. "Whatever" he muttered. "Do you remember anything, my boy?" he asked. The figure shook his head. "It seems that the exorcists are better then I thought" he said with the same fake voice. "There's a group called the Black Order, (It's called that right?) they abandoned you and left you here to die" he took out a _pink_ tissue and pretended to blow his nose, and dabbed his eyes. "They tried…killing me?" the boy asked. "Of course, but not before erasing your memories" he corrected. "I brought you here. I also have a grudge against them, so what about working with me" he asked giving him a hand as if a handshake. The boy hesitantly raised his own hand. "You can call me Earl (Lol XD I don't know) or just the whole thing" he shrugged his shoulders. "There are some clothes you can change into" he said before leaving. "Hold on" he said, a shuffle of blanket moving around. "What's my…name" he asked timidly.

The other man continued to grin, "Oh, how could I have forgotten" he smiled or just showed his big teeth, "Your name is Alexander Walker." "Alexander…Walker" he grinned back.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander Walker cursed silently, while walking along unfamiliar streets with a slight frown on his face. _7 months, 21 days and _he check the watch on his left hand._ 8:49 pm_ he thought. He set Akumas everywhere in the town, like Earl said, waiting for the exorcist to come. He looked at his "Innocence" that the Earl of Millennium gave him, a claw on his right hand. _"The Akuma are supposed to be the distraction for you to grab the Innocence before they do"_ The Earl told him at breakfast. _"This is your first mission, you should be more cheerful"_ Rhode told him from her usual position during breakfast. _"No one else is going?"_ he asked with a scowl. _"Of course I would let Tikki go with you, but"_ he let his evil grin spread wider, _"he had something…else to do_" he dapped his mouth and put down his utensils. Alex only nodded before he too was done. "Stupid old man" he muttered, running his left hand through his silver hair.

_7, no almost 8 months past _Kanda thought. During those months he returned back to his stoic form, but still visits his grave now and then with Timcanpy ( something like that) along with Lenali and Rabi. Today, it was only him, Timcanpy and Rabi visiting him. Rabi knelt down, brushing away the dirt and leaves like he did on that faithful night. They had been fighting Akumas that were appearing a lot more often, that were level 2 and higher. They stood there in silence before it was interrupted, "Hey!" Lenali called. Once she reached them, she paused to catch her breath, "Oni-chan…called" she took a deep gulp of air, "us to go back to the head courtiers" she continued.

Once they entered, they saw Toma with him. His desk cleared from the books, but scattered on the ground. "Oh you guys are here" Komui said, when he heard the door open then close. He smiled at Toma, telling him to wait outside; once Toma was outside he scowled. "What's wrong?" Rabi asked. Komui sighed, and smiled weakly. "Something unbelievable happen" he gestured for them to take a seat.

"_Neh Earl" Rhode said, after the Earl of Millennium exited "Alexander Walker's room. _(This is what happened during chapter two: Italics are like flashbacks) _"Aren't you worried that he might regain his memories" she was leaning against the opposite wall of the door. "My dear" the Earl said, "That's when the fun begins" he chuckled, his big teeth showing. While Rhode had a confused expression_

**Short I know, okay I'm going to stop there until I get more reviews. Sorry to the people who want it to continue, but seeing how it is I don't know if they like it or not. So next time (Maybe next week or less) tune in.**


	4. Chapter 4 Updated

"Oni-chan" Lenali started, the tension disappearing. "What's wrong" she asked once she noticed the look of confusion, frustration, and….happiness? "It's nothing my dear Lenalee" he cooed. "Well if it's nothing, then why did you call us here then" Kanda, as always, answered rudely. "Ahh yes" his glasses twinkled (Like how at the corner a yellow star appears) then sweat dropped. "But I don't know if I want to tell you this…" he trailed off. "Just spill it" Kanda was getting impatient. "Calm down Kanda" Rabi smiled. "The news can't be that bad right?" he looked at Komui who sighed. "Well…it's about Allen" before he got to finish Kanda and Rabi jumped out of there seats. "What happened" Kanda demanded, which Komui almost cowered in fear. "Calm down Kanda your scaring him" Rabi said more calmly but had a hint of demand. "Please continue Oni-chan" Lenali ignored them. Komui nodded solemnly. "What you see maybe be…shocking" he said before gesturing for Timcanpy to come. "This was recorded just a couple of days ago" he said before Timcanpy showed its sharp teeth.

_Alexander Walker exited the café, he just went in a few minutes ago. He was wearing a black trench coat with his hood on once he left. Gloves on his hands, his left hand seemed quite normal and the curse mark gone. He was silently cursing his luck; it was sadly, but gently raining. People were running about, since the weather was unsuspected._

"Why are you guys following that boy" Lenali asked watching the holograph Timanpy produced. (They couldn't see his face) Komui only had a straight face, Kanda had an expression like he was trying to remember something same with Rabi.

_He walked through the now empty streets, each step a splash here and there. He cursed silently, while the rain soaked him. He spotted a brown feline dog, cowering in a dark alley. He slowly crouched down next to it, "you…lost….too" were the only words caught, the rest a mystery. He patted the dog, before lowering his hood._

All of them stared in shock. "Is that…." Lenali said, staring in shock. "It's Allen yes" Her Oni-chan said. "But…some things different about him" Rabi interjected. "Your right…He doesn't have the scar on his face or his Innocence on his left hand" Lenali pointed out. Kanda, being silent the whole time, _He's…alive_ he thought. "But how can that be" Rabi said. Kanda looked at Rabi; Rabi had a "small" crush on Allen ever since he met him. He always knew even when he (Rabi) thinks know one knows. "Yeah" Kanda finally spoke. "Wasn't he supposed to be…dead" Kanda questioned, a sudden pain went through. "We don't know for sure if that is Allen" Komui told them. "What do you mean" Rabi said, anger rising. "If he was the Allen we knew, wouldn't he come straight to the Black Order?" Komui pointed. They stood in an awful silence. "What she we do" Kanda asked, already knowing the answer. "Why we go to him of course" Komui reply bright all most everyone's day.

_(Continue from Chapter 3) "What do you mean by that" Rhode question, eyebrow raised. "Every thing has consequences" the Earl of Millennium lectured. "Like for instance, every memory he remembers pain surges throughout his entire body. It deepens how the memory affects his brain" he said. "His memories are locked away, but they aren't permanent. How strong the memory, like if a single tiny memory he remembers and it brings back more than it's suppose to, extra pain will increase" he told her a mischievous grin playing across his lips. "And that's not all…want to know what happens if he remembers all of his memories" Rhodes eye's widen the slightest bit, before returning normal. "You don't mean…" she trailed off, locking her eyes with his._

"_Yes, he will die if he remembers."_

**Now, I'm only writing this cause I have some people that want me to continue. This took less time then I expected. I hope you're glad: Corner Girl, Kitsune-no-Yokai, TisNothing, Flockt69, X Inori x, GlorysGirl4ever, and Kurai Eymru. Applaud to those who review and have the time P**


	5. Chapter 5

Wrote on 12/07/06 Time: 244a.m - 12/15(?)/06 7:46

The Paragraph below is like, a couple of days later in Chapter…4?

**_Someone was following you a couple of days ago _**A black crow perched on his left shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me earlier, you useless chicken" Alex said, barely over a whisper. **_Chicken!? I'm a bird; a fine perfect bird _**the crow pecked Alex on his left cheek. "Watch it" he growled dangerously. If the chick- I mean bird had eyeballs, it certainly would have rolled its eyes. **_Well if I told you then, wouldn't that be suspicious_** the crow cocked its head, earning many strange faces. "Wow…you actually said something smart" Alex paused then smirked, "for a chicken." Only earning another peck on the cheek, this time a little harder, making a small trickle of blood flow. "I told you to stop that" the white haired man scowled. **_Well then stop calling me chicken, you know I'm a bird slash crow _**the crow said in a matter of fact tone. "I don't have time, got any news from the old slash fat man" (Referring to Earl) he asked rather impatiently. **_Well he did ask me to give you this note _**a black envelope appeared out of no where and into the crow's beak. Alex grabbed the note hastily, before shrugging the crow off. He entered the same café as some few days ago, quickly noticing a spot next to the window. Pulling down his hood, he noticed not that many people as before. He quickly sat down, looked at the envelope after ordering his drink.

_Alex…I don't feel like putting "Dear"…it's a little too-_

Alexander Walker skipped the first paragraph, probably telling him why he used Alex instead of his whole name or why he didn't use dear, and to tell him to stop calling him fat and old. _Anyways, after you set the Akumas in different location, you did do that right? _Alex rolled his eyes at that point. _Ahem, I was informed by Rue, the black crow or in your case the chicken. He told me that an exorcist was following you, am I right? There probably going to start stalking you with at least 4 or 3 at a time._ Alex raised a brow. _There are some pictures of the recent exorcist that I encountered. _Alex thanked the waitress when she brought him his drink, and looked at the envelope. He took out 5 pictures: A girl with dark green (?) hair, a golden golem, half of a man's face covered with bandages or cloth (?), a red haired man with an eye patch, and finally another man, but looked like a girl in Alex's opinion, dark blue hair. _I think I seen them before…but where? _Alex thought when he felt his head was going to burst. He slightly winced in pain, _I seen those three before, I guess they're already stalking me_ he looked at couple of tables ahead of him on the right. He scanned through the note, _Burn this when you're done._ Alex was just about to burn the note with the lighter he carried when he caught the PS at the end. He read through it before smirking.

"I still can't believe that's Allen" Lenali whispered while looking at the boy with white hair with the corner of her eyes. "People that died can't be reborn" she added hastily. "Yeah, but" Rabi said, glancing a look at the boy, "but who knows, it could be his twin" he joked, earning a whack on the head by the exorcist beside him. "Oww…that hurt Kanda" Rabi rubbed the back of his head while glaring at his partner. Kanda glared at him and resumed daydreaming, or that's what they thought, sneaking glances at the young man.

The rain was still pouring, hitting the glass window. Alex looked outside the window, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. _This is so trouble some _Alex thought, leaning on his left hand. He once caught the girl look alike exorcist staring at him a couple of minutes ago. _I swear I saw him blush _Alex looked at the group. "Remember to play nice Alex" Alex muttered. _Stupid Old man_ he signed inwardly. Warily he sipped his drink, eyes drooping. _All of this is giving me a headache _he took out his wallet that Tikki gave, including money inside, and paid for his drink.

He walked out of the shop slash store with the exorcist a couple of steps away. Then it started sprinkling, rain poured down on the empty streets of the small city. Alex pulled up his hood, looking at his reflection on the glasses of the stores. "Excuse me" he heard a feminine voice ask. He cursed under his breath for bad luck. He turned towards the stalkers, in his opinion, his full attention when the green haired girl spoke. She had a cheerful expression; her hands covering her head which didn't work. "We're new here, do you know where there's an inn or a hotel?" she asked, the two boys behind her had a nervous expression. "There are no inns or hotels here" he said carefully, he gave them all a suspicious glare which was covered by his hood. _Play nice Alex_ he remembered. _Actually this might be a good head start _he added. "Oh" she said sadly. "But it's okay with me if you stayed at my house" a sly smirk crossed his gentle features. "Really!? Thank you so much" she gave a little bow, with a satisfied smile.

The three exorcist along with a furious golden golem who was being held by Rabi, followed the look alike Allen to his home. "I almost forgot" she said, after what seemed like an eternal silence. "I'm Lenali" she put her hand on her chest. (You know when you introduce yourself…something like that) "That's Rabi and Kanda" she added introducing the two boys behind her. Alex gave a weak smile since he wasn't used to smiling, "I see, I'm Alexander

Walker, but you can call me Alex" they continued walking the rain getting harder and harder. Nothing was happening, at the least they didn't mind the rain except if you count Lenali playing twenty questions with our dear friend Alex. "We're here" he looked at the trio; Lenali stopped her babbling and glimpsed at the house. "Do you live here?" she started. "Actually no…I found this house. No one was in here when I came" he gave a short laugh before approaching the house. _I'm going to kill the Earl someday _he thought.

**Yay…I'm done? Whatever…I guess you guys don't understand the word Review. Review means your letting me live your keeping me alive, while not reviewing means yours killing me dammit. Now that we got that cleared I'm sure you want to Review now I expect more from my reviewers **


	6. Chapter 6

**SWFO: Yay people reviewed. I'm so proud Cries Anyways, wait before I forget Hands cookies to reviewers Okay! Now as I was saying thanks for reviewing Smiles I keep forgetting to put this up:**

**WARNING: Character OCness…. Yes so beware Poof and SWFO disappears suddenly and won't see he/she again till next week or so.**

"Maybe it was a mistake to take them here" Alex muttered, he eyed them dully. They were sitting in his house drinking a glass of tea, "Neh Alex-kun" Lenali said breaking the silence, the rain not showing any signs of stopping. "Do you have any family members?" she questioned. _Here we go again _he would have rolled his eyes, but being the silent, polite, non-smiling guy he was he didn't show it. Alex pondered about this, the other two exorcists looking at him. "Well" he started, but was attacked by a golden golem. "Ah! Timcanpy" Rabi and Kanda jumped out of there seats, while Lenali hid her face in her hands. The chair tipped back by the sudden pressure, and….fell.

Rabi pulled on the angry yet happy golem by its tail who he scolded, then he was scolded by Lenali who was apologizing Alex for the trouble. Kanda giving him his hand, which he gladly taken, and pulled himself up. Rabi seeing this felt something stabbed his chest with a dagger. He glared at Kanda's back who he saw blushing. "Sorry Alex-kun. Timcanpy can get a little…aggressive" Lenali smiled faltered a little. "It's okay" Alex dusted himself. "Just make yourselves at home. I'll be right back" Alex exited the room to enter another. All the others released a relieved sigh. "Timcanpy, control yourself" Lenali whispered harshly. "I thought we told you to hold on him, tightly" Kanda emphasized the word tightly. "But I did Kanda-chan" his singsong voice never faltered at Kanda's rude voice. "Anyways I've come to the conclusion that he might not be Allen-kun" Lenali murmured. "What!? Kanda and Rabi said with the same volume, Timcanpy gave a little noise in protest. "I mean, yeah he looks like Allen-kun but he is totally different" Lenali reasoned. "Then explain how you get to person who looks the same, with the same last name that has died" Rabi countered, ignoring the level volume. "It can't be coincidence" Kanda butted in. "Yeah…but he's totally different" and everyone had to agree on that one.

Alex slammed the door to one of the many rooms, holding his head. He winced in pain when he walked towards bed on the far corner. His vision getting blurry, pain rushing to his head and other parts of his body. **What are you doing** a melancholy chirp interrupted his thoughts. "Rue" Alex growled at the black bird. **You baka, what are you doing **the crow squeaked angrily at him. Alex only glared before he steadied himself. "What do you want" he looked at the bird that emerged from the shadows of the room. "Chicken" he added at the end. The bird grew a vein; **I have news to tell you about the akuma** it said in a surprisingly calm voice. Alex looked at him skeptically before nodding at him. **It's ready **were the only two words that left it's mouth before it disappeared. _It's ready…_ were his only thoughts. He laughed inwardly, _It's ready_ he repeated.

_P.S-_

_You shouldn't worry too much…Rue will inform you when it's ready. Also there has been a slight change of plan. I want you to get them to let you join the Black Order. I heard that they learned where a couple of Innocences are located at. Now before you burn this paper, play nice. I don't want you to go killing them just because they talked to you…Also I want you to report every now and then. But remember to be careful, they have exorcist everywhere. Enjoy your stay!_

_-Noah's Family_

**SWFO: I'm done… Now to get some reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SWFO: Thanks for the ideas…I love you ALL. Hey is that a cookie!**

**Runs off until next week or so….**

Outside in the living room, the three were still arguing in harsh whispers. "How can you be so sure that he THE Allen that we know" she told them for the fifth time. "The dead can't be brought back to life" she said, barely a whisper. "But we have to take our chances Linali" Rabi said, looking at the door every now and then. "Yeah…but every time I see him, it's like he's not there" Linali said softly. Kanda who Rabi gave Timcanpi too was trying to hold down Timcanpi and was having problems of his own. "Can someone get this golem" he said through gritted teeth when it bit him. "I don't understand you Lenali" Rabi said, when they both ignored their comrade. "I mean…Allen _dies_" she started and earn a heated glare from Kanda. "Then all of a sudden we meet up with someone who looks _almost_ like Allen" she reasoned. "I mean that's too much of a coincidence." Rabi looked thoughtful while Kanda didn't really like where this was getting. "But Lenali…I though you like him" Rabi said. "I was at shock Rabi" Lenali seated herself on a chair. "I only asked questions about things you would usually say when you just met. Some people would think of it as a kind gesture, Alle-Alex looked….annoyed. And did you see how when I asked him a question he would take some time to answer?" she looked at them in the eye. "Please belief me Rabi….Kanda. There's something….wrong" she whispered the last part.

Alex who was listening behind the door sudden felt a pain in his chest. His forehead pressed against the old wooden oak doors, his eyes locked on the ground below him. He watched as water drops fell and looked around for any hole on the roof, but found none. He looked back at that spot and another fell. He touched his own face with his right gloved hand and felt something wet go through it. He pulled off his glove on his left hand and wiped his face. Alex's hands shook as he saw himself crying. _Why…why am I crying! _He yelled in his head. He once again pressed his forehead against the door. No sound came from the other side before it was broken by the girl called, _Lenali _he thought, anger rising before thinking back to the letter.

"I'm planning to ask him some more personal questions" Lenali fixed a cup of hot water for herself and Rabi. Kanda who was still being ignored locked the golden golem in a box, before it busted open the moment he let go. "You haven't noticed that he doesn't have any family members or pictures with him" she looked at the vacant room. "Yeah but you're forgetting something very important" Rabi said, sipping his water quietly. "This isn't his house remember? He doesn't live here." Lenali looked back at Rabi, "You're right one that Rabi, but I'd like to ask a few question about that" Rabi smile faltered. "One: Where is the family that lived here?" "They probably left, moved somewhere" Rabi answered simply. Lenali looked unsure as she saw Kanda struggle the hold on Timcanpi. "Two: And not bring their stuff?" she indicated to a skateboard at the far corner, hat and a small bag. "Uhh…forgot?" Rabi shrugged his shoulders as he refilled his cup. "Whatever….Final question, he didn't say where he was from. I also saw that he didn't bring anything with him. How do you expect someone to live without bring some of their stuff besides money. Face Rabi….you know I'm right."

Alex, who still hasn't come out, listened to her words very intently. _Has she already noticed _he thought with mild surprise, while his tears stopped. But what really surprised him was what she said next.

"But…what I really think, is that he might be working for the Earl of Millennium" she said. Everyone froze. Kanda and Timcanpi stopped there wrestling, Rabi dropped his cup while behind the door Alex stopped breathing. He felt dizzy and collapsed.

**SWFO : Finally, finished it today...sorry for the long wait. Oooh Lenali is getting suspicious. Still waiting for the Japanese links.**


	8. Chapter 8

To all of my reviewers:

In my heart, where the pain hurts the most, I'm sorry to say my stories got deleted on my computer. I might or might not continue (Not like I am anyways) I guess I'll write a preview (But seems more like a short story) since I have nothing to do. And I'm not sure how my story will go on from the point when Lenali gets suspicious, but I do have an idea that came to mind.

-SWOF

Allen woke up with a painful headache, slowly he surveyed his surroundings. He noticed that the dark haired exorcist was by his bed, head resting and a hand holding onto his. Slowly, but painfully he held his head. Little bits of forgotten memories passed him.

He felt the other man stir before waking up. "You're awake" he suddenly stood up with a faint blush on. Alex raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Where are the others?" Alex asked when it grew quiet. "They're outside" Kanda said nervously. "You should go to sleep, you have a fever" after he said that Alexander Allen felt himself go into slumber.

Kanda stood by Alex's side, brushing away white strands of hair. He brought his lips to his forehead in a light kiss. "Kanda!" Lenali came rushing in, and with a quick movement with his hand she went into a whisper. "Kanda, the akumas are attacking the villagers" she said, and not a moment later Kanda was at his feet. Looking back at Alex he exited the house.

Hours later, Alex woke up. Suddenly feeling something amiss. Realization hit him, _the akuma_ Alex thought frantically. "Did you find the Innocence" said voices from behind the door. "Yeah" came another voice. "Good, we should head back to the HQ as soon as possible" the first voice came back. "But what about All- I mean Alex, Lenali" Rabi, Alex recognized. "I guess we should bring him back with us" she whispered, but could be heard through the thin walls.

Suddenly the doors opened, and the three walked in. "Hello Alex" Lenali smiled, but Alex could see it was strained. "Could you come with us?" Alex gave them his best clueless face. "Where?" he asked. "The Black Order" Rabi chirped. "I suppose" he said, while he was helped up.

_I guess it can't be help...I could get into the Head Quarters this way _Alex thought. _Though…_Alex eyed the hidden Innocence, _I'll have to think of a way to get it back, or Earl will have my head fed to the akumas _he thought with distaste.

"We should reach the next town soon" Rabi said, but Alex was half listening. Looking back at the village that was almost half destroyed from the akuma he spotted a black crow. _Damn…_Alex thought as it flew away.

- SWOF: Thank you !!


End file.
